Monthly Item
Monthly items are clothing, furniture, creature, or box items that are created every month by ourWorld. These items are only available for a month, and are rare items. This page will be updated every month to show the new Monthly items available on ourWorld. These items are only available for a month, and become rare after that, and can only be sold at the Marketplace. January 2020 Monthly Items Monthly Items.png|January 2020 Winter Light Set All Monthly Sets *Sept. 2008 Ninja Set *Oct. 2008 Thriller Zombie Set *Nov. 2008 Amped Headphones *Dec. 2008 Frost Set *Jan. 2009 Fu Lion Set *Feb. 2009 Cupid's Set *Mar. 2009 Imperial Set *Apr. Good/Bad Bunny Sets *May 2009 Happy/Sad Cloud & Demon Umbrella *June 2009 Anubis' Set *July 2009 Robo-set *Aug. 2009 Super Hero Set *Sept. 2009 Football Helmet & Pom-Poms *Oct. 2009 Vamp Set *Nov. 2009 Amped Guitar *Dec. 2009 Winter Winds Set *Jan. 2010 Quantum Set *Feb. 2010 Tiger Warrior Set *Mar. 2010 Chesire Cat Set *Apr. 2010 Elemental Set *May. 2010 Steel Set *June 2010 Fuzzy Wuzzy Set *July 2010 Vampire & Werewolf Items *Aug. 2010 Apollo's Set *Sept. 2010 Forest Spirit Set (& leafy set?) *Oct. 2010 Deadly Set *Nov. 2010 Celtic Set *Dec. 2010 Permafrost set *Jan. 2011 Zodiac items *Feb. 2011 Rose Thorn Set *Mar. 2011 Dinosaurus Rex set *Apr. 2011 Bunny Wunny set *May 2011 Odin's Set *June 2011 Tropic Items *July 2011 Quantum Fighter Set *Aug. 2011 Sunshine Set *Sept. 2011 Moonlight Set *Oct. 2011 Midnight Demon Set *Nov. 2011 Fall Foliage Set *Dec. 2011 Frosted Glass Set *Jan. 2012 Space Ranger Set *Feb. 2012 Key To My Heart Set *Mar. 2012 Road Rebel Set *Apr. 2012 Showers Set *May 2012 Wild Flowers Set *June 2012 Nebula Set *July 2012 Cat Burglar Set *Aug. 2012 Magician Set *Sept. 2012 Gem Djinn Set *Oct. 2012 Nightmare Miasma Set *Nov. 2012 Patchwork Scarecrow set *Dec. 2012 Winter Hart Set *Jan. 2013 Starstruck Set *Feb. 2013 Rose Thorn Set *Mar. 2013 Emerald Vanguard Set *Apr. 2013 Riot Rabbit Set *May 2013 Eagle Warrior Set *June 2013 Helios Herald Set *July 2013 Tech Trooper Set *Aug. 2013 Dark Vigilante set *Sept. 2013 Court of Monarchs Set *Oct. 2013 Miss/Mister Bones Set *Nov. 2013 Fierce Firebird Set *Dec. 2013 Ice Barbarian Set *Jan. 2014 Scenic Marvel Set *Feb. 2014 Super Cyborg Set *Mar. 2014 Vintage Rose Set *Apr. 2014 Robot Rocker Set *May 2014 Mischievous Mage Set *June 2014 Plush Dragon Set *July 2014 Scorching Solstice Set *Aug. 2014 Jellyfish Queen/King Set *Sept. 2014 Midsummer Fawn Set *Oct. 2014 Victorian Vampire Set *Nov. 2014 Magic Moon Warrior *Dec. 2014 Frost-Bitten Set *Jan. 2015 Star Studies Set *Feb. 2015 True Queen/King of Hearts Set *Mar. 2015 Crystal Rider Set *Apr. 2015 Torrential Guardian Set *May 2015 En Pointe Set *June 2015 Cybor Raver Set *July 2015 Aloha Maile Set *Aug. 2015 Elemental Kumiho Set *Sept. 2015 Captain of Black Water Set *Oct. 2015 High Hexer Set *Nov. 2015 Runic Alchemist Set *Dec. 2015 Deep Space Set *Jan. 2016 Vivid Spark Set *Feb. 2016 Wild PJ Party Set *Mar. 2016 Prestigious Peacock Set *Apr. 2016 Rainy Day Duckling Set *May 2016 A Mad Tea Party Set *June 2016 Northern Defender Set *July 2016 From the Deep Set *Aug. 2016 Deep Space Explorer Set *Sept. 2016 Dragon Master Set *Oct. 2016 Frankenstein's Monster Set *Nov. 2016 Morning Star Set *Dec. 2016 Gem Royalty Set *Jan. 2017 Celestial Jouster Set *Feb. 2017 Sweetheart Doll Set *Mar. 2017 King/Queen of the Four Corners Set *Apr. 2017 Punky Bun Set *May 2017 Midnight Thief Set *June 2017 Swan Song Set *July 2017 Watchful Fenghuang Set *Aug. 2017 Sugar Harlequin Set *Sept. 2017 Burning Brilliance Set *Oct. 2017 Death Dragon Set *Nov. 2017 Majestic Butterfly Set *Dec. 2017 Sweetie Pie Set *Jan. 2018 Sensational Starlight Set *Feb. 2018 Love Lotus Set *Mar. 2018 Stained Glass Symphony Set *Apr. 2018 Star-Struck Kitty Set *May 2018 Lily of the Valley Set *June 2018 Oceanic Fae Set *July 2018 Sun Seeker Set *Aug. 2018 So Spacey Set *Sept. 2018 Autumn Moth Set *Oct. 2018 Black Metal Demon Set *Nov. 2018 Forest Champion Set *Dec. 2018 Byzantine Blizzard Set *Jan. 2019 Pop Angel Set *Feb. 2019. Love Bug Set *Mar. 2019 Spactacular Star Set *Apr. 2019 Floweret Springtime Fox Set *May 2019 Dark Druid Set *June 2019 Oceana Royalty Set *July 2019 Ultimate Royalty Set *August 2019 Shibuya Chich Set *September 2019 Pumpkin Baker Set *October 2019 Handy Monster Set *November 2019 Autumnal Equinox Set *December 2019 Arctic Bunny Set *January 2020 Winter Light Set